pokemonadventures2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn
Dawn is a girl, who likes to play, sometimes she doesn't want to get into trouble but she loves it. She has a very patience humor, she takes care about the others, and it appears that she is in love with Lucas. Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first when she and the others went into the town, they were having fun until Blue wanted to go to the forest, Dawn with the girls didn't want to because it was dangerous, but Blue convince them.In the forest, all were scared and curious, until Lyra, sa dog and pointed to him. Dawn ran away with the girls, but in the way Blue wanted to go ag ain, when they finally reached, they met 6 boys, Dawn get a interest in Lucas, especially when he told her beautiful things, then Black told them that the wolf that they saw it was him but Dawn witht he others weren't scared, then Brendan and Red told them about a giant monkey that is around here and it was very dangerous to stay here but Ethan asked them where they lived and White pointed to the house where they lived so they could visit them,Dawn was happy that they will visit them. In the morning she was playing videogames until May, told them to see the news, after they saw it, they were worried including Dawn since she jump into Lyra's arms, but the boys arrived, Dawn was happy to see Lucas and the others, but Lucas had to go to take a look in the forest with Brendan and Kyouhei, she stayed with Red,Black,Ethan and her friends,later they told them that they were wolves that made happy to the boys. The she is saw when Brendan came and told the situation that is happening so Dawn with her friends stayed back. Later she is seen when they were waiting for the boys,later May told them that their owners had arrived, so the took their places. Dawn got shocked when the kid as his parents about searching for males to mate with the girls,after they gone for shopping, Dawn was absoluting scare telling that she is too young to die.Later May said that the best is leaving their owners but Dawn said that they will be very sad,then they heard a knock on the door so Mei went to check,May told them if they keep seeing the boys they will fall in love and have kids,hearing this Dawn screams and ran in circles until Blue calmed down. When the guys Dawn got nervious since Lucas stayed close to her and they talked about the fight,when they have to leave Lucas give her a kiss in the forehead, After they left she saw Blue acting strange so she moves her hand infront of Blue releasing that she just fainted standing up.Later since their owners hadn't arrived they decided to walk,in the way they pupm into Bianca who she was raised woth the girls at the same kennel and all were happy to see each other especially Max. Since Bianca and Max has known Red and his group they decided to visit them but in the way they got lost and to her horror wolves and dogs surrounded the girls and meet Hougen their leader who told them that they will have pups with her,she and the girls were carried to Hougen's shelter.In the shelter they were trying to find a way to escape but a wolf came and told Blue that Hougen wanted to see her,Dawn with the girls tried to convice him of taking her instead of Blue but not vail. When the wolf carries Blue to Hougen,Dawn and the girls were worried about Blue.Later they were rescued by Black and the others but they face Sniper who tried to attack Ethan but Kenny screams at him dad, knowing everyone that Kenny is his son. After Brendan defeated Sniper they ran away, in the way Lyra ran away because of Ethan's lies. Dawn and the girls wanted an explanation. After knowing everything they went to Blue's house, finding Red and Blue in there. Dawn stayed with the others waiting for Lyra and Ethan.After they came back Dawn was glad that they resolved their problem. Later they were making a plan unter until Hougen show off saying that he killed Kenny. After the death of Hougen,Dawn and the others were watching Tv until the boys came and told them about Akakabuto and that they have to leave. After saying goodbye to Lucas,Blue told them that she will make a plan to help the boys meanwhile White count them a creepy story.Suddenly they heard Blue yelling to come there.When Dawn and the others got there,Blue showed them a pregnancy test saying that it is positive. Blue screamed saying who is pregnant.Dawn has no choice and reveal them her secret. She was pregnant with Lucas's child. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves